


New Meetings, Old Friends

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arthur!Eggsy, Fix-It, M/M, post-kentucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Eggsy knows Harry is alive even after Kentucky and is still waiting for him to come back. Harry doesn't return to Kingsman and Eggsy thinks that Harry is disappointed in him. Through the years ,Eggsy becomes the best agent in history of Kingsman. He then becomes the youngest Arthur. The day after his promotion, Eggsy decides that he is worthy enough to talk to Harry. He visits Harry and offers him his friendship.





	

The reflection that stares back at Eggsy in the mirror isn’t the same as the one he’d seen on the place all those years ago. This man is older, the burden of his work showing in the depths of his eyes, the seam of scars patterning his body. But the biggest difference is _who_ he is. This isn’t a boy play-acting as his mentor, this is a person all his own, a person Eggsy had built piece by piece from the ground up. 

A man who might finally be good enough for Harry. 

It had hurt at first. Days, weeks, months had crawled past after Merlin confirmed Harry was indeed alive with no sign of the man. If he remembered Kingsman and what he’d left behind, he didn’t seem inclined to reconnect with it. 

Eggsy couldn’t blame him. Their harsh words still replayed through his mind whenever he closed his eyes, always ending with harsh bang of a gunshot, disjointed, cacophonic. Inevitable.

Eggsy had had nothing to offer Harry, couldn’t take facing him empty-handed. So he’d stayed away. 

Now, however, Eggsy isn’t so useless. He’s climbed the ranks faster than any Knight in history and now here he is as Arthur, the best anyone could have hoped for. 

Dry-mouthed and unsure of what he’ll find, do, say, Eggsy stands in front of the door to the small flat Harry had relocated to after his quiet return to London. He straightens his tie and smooths back his hair, anything to buy himself a few more seconds. Then he reaches out and knocks, heart in his throat. 

Slowly, far too slowly, the door eases open. The face that looks out at him is strikingly similar to the one Eggsy holds in his memory. A scar rings Harry’s eye and there are perhaps a few more wrinkles and gray hairs but it’s him. It’s Harry. 

“Hello, Harry,” Eggsy says. It isn’t the grand speech he’d half though up the night before or the strangled apology he’s been afraid will tear its way out of him. His hearth thuds in his ears, the rush of blood blocking everything else out momentarily. 

Then a smile spreads across Harry’s face and everything seems just that little bit brighter. “Hello, Eggsy.”


End file.
